


number one with a bullet

by deadwine



Series: 17hols prompt fills [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Formula One, And They Were Teammates, Blow Jobs, Brief Mention of a Pain kink, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, an ode to enemy by young k, expressing rivalry and respect through a semi-hate fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwine/pseuds/deadwine
Summary: Mingyu kisses Seokmin hard, releasing all the frustration of losing pole position to his teammate— again— into it, biting at Seokmin’s bottom lip repeatedly when they finally break for air, like a dog nipping at his ankles in a raucous demand for attention.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: 17hols prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099856
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Seventeen Holidays





	number one with a bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rearview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754580) by [nfwmb (earthshaker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/nfwmb). 



> written for the remix round of 17hols on [dreamwidth](https://17hols.dreamwidth.org/5118.html).  
> 
> 
> disclaimer: i don't f1 in the slightest but dia's fic gave me brainworms please go read it, it's incredible- and looping young k's car sex song revived those worms today. i read through the f1 primers on dreamwidth but i'm sorry for any inaccuracies anyway. this is really the result of a bizarre burst of energy and insanity, that's all.  
> 
> 
> accompanying music: [my ultimate car sex thoughts giver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Q5nCCYqOFY)  
> happy birthday to my sunshine boy <3

Seokmin straddles Mingyu with practiced ease, as if he knows the backseat of Mingyu’s car and the map of Mingyu’s body as well as he knows the Monte Carlo. It infuriates Mingyu how quickly his own body responds to it—this instinctive knowledge that Seokmin has of his most intimate parts even if Mingyu has never offered them up to him. 

Somewhere between the podium and his car, they’ve discarded the suits but Seokmin still has a quarter of the bottle of Carbon balanced against the door and he picks it up now to pour a generous drizzle over Mingyu’s chest down to his navel. Contrary to the breakneck speed at which they crashed into each other after the race and the tug of war all the way to the car, Seokmin descends onto the spot of glistening champagne on Mingyu’s ribs tantalizingly slow. 

Mingyu trembles like a leaf in anticipation. The smile dressed on Seokmin’s lips is as wicked as the sound it makes sucking a pool of alcohol in one straight line, from Mingyu’s navel right upto the crevice in the middle of his pectorals. 

“Is this what you wanted, Mingyu-yah? Race after race when you were staring at me through your rearview— is this what you were asking for?” 

Mingyu shudders an exhale when Seokmin retracts with a final, almost cursory lick to his right nipple. 

His knees give out and his feet barely avoid hitting the door as he draws them closer to himself again. Mingyu finds himself grateful for not having switched out his DB11 for the new Vantage yet given that the Vantage doesn’t have a backseat and nothing in the world would make him give up on the view that is Seokmin Lee grinding on his lap bare-chested, a steering grip on Mingyu’s hip while the fingers sticky with Brut curve around Mingyu’s jaw, pulling— 

They meet in the middle, heads bent uncomfortably under the low ceiling and bodies twisted at awkward angles around each other. Their kiss is calmer, even if no less brutal than the collision they’d stolen away from the cameras, right before the interviews. Mingyu kisses Seokmin hard, releasing all the frustration of losing pole position to his teammate— _again_ — into it, biting at Seokmin’s bottom lip repeatedly when they finally break for air, like a dog nipping at his ankles in a raucous demand for attention. 

Seokmin rubs his thumb over the traces of Mingyu’s teeth on his lips as he slides down Mingyu’s body, pulling his pants along as he goes until they’re bunched together at his knees. Mingyu is hard, dizzingly, achingly so at this point and Seokmin takes one look at his dick and fucking _giggles._

“You really want this, huh?” He asks with a light finger tracing circles along Mingyu’s length.

“Fuck you, _man_ — just get on with it.” Mingyu replies tersely. 

Seokmin curls his fingers around Mingyu’s cock and Mingyu bites off a moan at the gloriously rough grip. 

“Oh don’t be shy, let me hear you—” Seokmin grins as he jerks his hand up and down, the slide slow and torturous and dry. Another particularly rugged jerk and Mingyu runs his dirty nails down Seokmin’s back in vengeance, body pulled taut from the tension that has been building over this entire weekend.

There’s an uncharacteristically light kiss placed at the jut of his hips and his body grinds up against nothing, Seokmin sinking even lower, as far as the car’s interior would allow him to. His voice, however, is sharp when he says, “use your words, Mingyu, tell me what you’re gagging for and maybe I’ll give it to you.”

Mingyu’s angry retort transforms mid-throat into a scream, sudden and loud as Seokmin bites down hard on his inner thigh. “What the fuck— oh my god—”

Seokmin takes Mingyu into his mouth almost immediately, giving him no time to compose himself. He sucks Mingyu’s cock as enthusiastically as he launches himself up onto the podium, the noises he makes loud and obnoxious and it’s almost as if this is a routine part of his celebration, an extension to the shoey. 

His dick pops out of Seokmin’s mouth and there is a scraping of teeth against his foreskin, the sudden sting forcing his head back and it hits the door behind him. Mingyu curses, pulling Seokmin’s hair in recompense and he moans unabashedly. His mouth trails down to the sensitive skin stretched below Mingyu’s dick.

Mingyu feels Seokmin smirk before he hears him.

“Are you already close? A little bit of pain gets you going that fast hmm, Mingyu Kim? Should I start spanking you as a pre-race warm-up?” Seokmin laughs against Mingyu’s chest, honeyed voice belying the heat behind his words. This is so unlike anything Seokmin has ever said to him, so unlike the Seokmin that Mingyu is most accustomed to hating, tepid and _nice_ — the only version of Seokmin that comes close to the monster fondling his balls is the one on the track: feral, ferocious and always a step ahead of Mingyu. It’s _that_ Seokmin Lee that Mingyu would love to hate but instead Mingyu admires and reveres with a desire bordering on obsession.

“God, do you ever shut up,” Mingyu finally chokes out but his ears grow uncomfortably hot. He already knows Seokmin has worked him too well for far too long when those same spit-slick lips cover the top of his cock and swallow him down in one go and Mingyu cant help himself— he comes in a burst down Seokmin’s throat while he cries out a litany of Seokmin’s name. 

He waits till he’s caught his breath, till Seokmin pulls himself off just as quick and spills over Mingyu’s chest— the ghost of a past promise whispered into his red ears— and braces his arms around Seokmin’s heaving body. 

“I’m going to beat you next time.” Mingyu exclaims. 

Seokmin laughs, short and sweet and quirks his eyebrows in a clear challenge as he pins Mingyu down to the messy car seat again. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from sugar we're going down by fall out boy  
> i took the genius explanations of these lyrics too seriously hence the title :||  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deadseoull) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deadwine)


End file.
